The Secret
by Sayala
Summary: REPOSTED! After Misty is joined with the group again, on their journey they find a girl named Mia, who goes with them. Ash is in love, Brock is flirting, and Misty's jealous! But soon Misty finds out this girl has a truly evil secret...[AAML]
1. The Sisters' Surprise and Misty's Worry

The Secret

By Kioko-san

HELLO EVERYBODY!! I'm very proud to say that my precioussssss The Secret is going to be reposted! As you know, TS suddenly disappeared one day randomly, RIGHT before I was going to make the last chapter…thanks to our simply _darling_ friends, !

Taki: (latches onto Kioko's head) Darling? I thought you said they were—

Eh…(covers Taki's mouth and laughs nervously) Don't mind him, folks. To make a long story short, I'm simply reposting TS. HOWEVER, I'm not really reposting it, I'm kinda writing it all over again, since I lost all The Secret files.(The secret files…heheh…makes me sound like a secret agent…heheheh…oh sorry) I'll be making **new events **too, so that you don't have to sit through stuff you already know. But, some stuff will be the same(like Mia, mwahaha) so never fear!

Also, if you're a new reader, I'd like to clear a few things up. First of all, I'm happy to say, that **MAY AND MAX WILL BE IN THIS STORY!!** On the older The Secret, they weren't included because I wouldn't know what to do with them. But I'm going to include them this time! They won't be in the beginning chapters though; more like in the beginning-middle chapters, I think.(grins) Now…the speech is over. Finally! Soooo…

Raichu: (sigh) I'll do the disclaimer. Pokemon does NOT belong to Kioko-san. So, please don't sue.

Taki: (snuggles up next to Kioko) But, The Secret belongs to—

Sableye: The darkness…the darkness…it will…consume you…(lightning flashes in the background)

o.o Umm…WELL THEN!! Where were we? Oh yes, continue, Taki.

Taki: Thank you! TS belongs to Kioko-san, so pwease don't steal her writing!(pouts, then bears teeth) OR ELSE I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!

Uh…YOU TELL 'EM TAKI! Now then, we're done with that. I'm really hoping I'll reach 100 reviews with TS. I was _so_ close last time; 98 reviews or something. Please help me reach my goal…please? If I get 100 reviews, I'll uh…love you forever. Yeah.XD Well I don't want to keep you waiting, so read away, my faithful readers!!

(This is a narrative by Misty)

_Chapter One: The Sister's Surprise and Misty's Worry_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Ash, where are we going?"_

_"Shush, Misty. I told you. We're going to Moonlight Lake."_

_I practically winced at the name Moonlight Lake; it was cheesy and cliché. But what could I do? The name was true, anyway…at night on a full moon, the moon shone against the lake and shimmered like there was no tomorrow. And tonight was a full moon._

_"Oh, Ash, I know _that_. Why are you taking me there?" Ash simply smiled as we continued to walk along in the forest, getting closer to the large, dark blue, almost black lake. I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach wildly. Moonlight Lake was the place where practically everybody proposed to their soul mates when they brought them there. I wasn't sure if I was Ash's soul mate, but maybe I soon would be. _

_My dream was coming true._

_It seemed like forever until we got to the lake. Surprisingly, no other couples were there. Only we were there. Us. Together. Alone._

_"Misty…" said Ash softly. "I feel really weird about asking this, but…eh…"_

_A light blush of crimson rose in my cheeks. Was he about to pop the question…to me? I imagined my sister's faces when I told them I was getting married to my best friend, Ash Ketchum._

_"Well, Ash?" _

_There was a short pause. I closed my eyes, waiting to open them and see him on his right(or left, whichever it was supposed to be) knee, with an open ring box and a beautiful, glimmering ring inside of it. And then, the question, of course; and I would say "Yes! Oh, yes!" And we would live happily ever after._

(AN: Sorry folks. That's not how it's gonna be here. Heheh..)

_I opened my eyes, thinking I would see my short daydream before me. Boy, was I ever wrong._

_Ash was staring at me blankly. "Hey, Misty, are you sleepy or something? Maybe you should take a nap before I ask you this."_

_I shook my head quickly. "No, no! Please, ask me now."_

_My crush, no, my love blinked twice. "Okay. Well, Misty, like I said, I feel really weird asking you this, but I need help with something…"_

_Help? Help? Why'd he need help? Oh, it was probably one of those dramatic things. Like he would say, "I need your help, because I love you, and I need you to help me by loving me back." Or something like that. Nothing to worry about, Mist…_

_"Help with what?" I finally asked._

_"See, there's this girl…"_

_WHAT?! Who?! Wait…it was probably me!_

_"And I love her."_

_Me, obviously. Tee hee._

_"And…?"_

_"Her name's Mia. And I need help trying to ask her to marry me. Will you help me? I'm kind of nervous about the whole thing…you know?"_

_I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath._

_WHAT?!_

_WHAAAAT?!_

_MIA?!_

_MIA WHO?!_

_WHO IS THIS 'MIA'?!!!_

_SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME!!_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I opened my eyes and smiled a, simply to say, fake smile. _

_"Well, of course I'll help you."_

_Then, suddenly, out of thin air, a beautiful girl stood before us. A Delcatty, whose fur was gleaming in the faint light, stood beside her, purring slightly. The girl had dark, purple eyes, with purple hair going with it. It was tied in cute, neat braids. She was wearing a silk, lavender dress with thin spaghetti straps._

_As innocent and gorgeous as she looked, her face suddenly screwed up with complete evil._

_"Good! Because we'll need real help planning our WEDDING! HAHAHA!" the girl, obviously Mia, began to laugh menacingly. Her Delcatty somehow began to laugh with her. Their evil laughter rang in my ears tauntingly._

_Ash suddenly began laughing insanely too, and pushed me into the lake. I screamed as I felt my body slap against the cold, still water. I emerged out of it quickly, shivering, but still stood in the water, staring at the couple, who had began to make out in front of me. The Delcatty's tongue was sticking out at me. _

_"Let's go, baby!" Ash said, separating his lips from Mia. "We're going to Vegas!"_

_"Oh, Ash, sweetie; Vegas is so cliché! Let's go to Iceland!"_

_Iceland? What in the world…_

"MISTY!"

"WHAT?!" I cried out, falling off my water bed. Yes, I have a water bed. That just shows how much I love Water Pokemon.

"Are you okay?" It was my sister(well, one of my sisters), Lily.

"Eh…yeah…why?" I mumbled groggily, standing up and rubbing my head. My fiery red hair was a mess, I knew. I grabbed the nearest brush and began to brush it rather furiously. My hair was in tangles.

"Well…" said Lily, frowning slightly, "you were tossing, turning, and mumbling in your sleep. You were saying things like…'WHAT?!', 'MIA?!', and 'ICELAND?!!' You, like, obviously had a really weird dream."

I blinked twice, and stopped brushing, staring at Lily. Iceland? Was she going insane, or was I? I didn't remember having a dream about Iceland…

"I don't remember anything about a dream." I said simply, and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Lily followed me, but then shrugged. "Well, okay, whatever." And she was off.

I sighed. I really didn't remember anything from last night; especially anything about _Iceland_; but I did remember something faintly about Ash.

Ah, Ash.

He was still my best friend, as was Brock. I thought about them everyday. Little things reminded me of them and our times together; like seeing a Pikachu walking along happily in the forest, or seeing Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center. Although I thought leaving my friends would make us less close, it actually made us a lot closer; well, for me, anyway.

I spit out the foamy toothpaste in my mouth. Mmm, Crest Vanilla Mint.

Gulping down a small cup of water to rinse the mint-ness out, I threw the cup to the garbage, hoping it would land, but it didn't. I shrugged and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Hey, Mist!" called out Daisy loudly as I walked into the kitchen. I twitched slightly. 'Mist' was a nickname that Ash used to use for me. Violet and Daisy stared at me, wondering why I had twitched. Maybe they thought I was a spaz…or something.

"Hey," I answered, sitting down at the table. Breakfast was already set out for me; two waffles soaked in pure maple syrup, with a cup of orange juice beside it. Violet was a great cook, so she always cooked for Daisy, Lily, and I.

I felt a tug on the side of my shirt as I began to gobble down the waffles. Looking down, I saw my adorable little companion, Togepi.(AN: Okay. Let's pretend Togepi HADN'T EVOLVED YET OR ANYTHING!! Kay? Kay.)

"Toge, toge, priiiiii," purred Togepi. I smiled gently and picked her up, setting her on my lap. She waved her arms around happily, not able to keep herself still. What a little…_egg_ of energy, she was.

"Mist, you are _so_ lucky you have Togepi." pouted Daisy. She crossed her arms, and huffed. "Not only do you get an utterly cute pet Pokemon, but you get to go back to your--" she was interrupted by Lily elbowing her in the ribs to shut her up. Daisy obeyed quickly. I stared at them, while Violet looked around nervously.

"What'd you say?" I asked calmly. Even Togepi had quieted. Her mouth was formed into a little 'o' and she stared at Daisy as well.

"Ummmm…nothing, Misty!" laughed Daisy. She scurried out of the room suddenly, and went into the bathroom to escape.

My stare shifted to Lily. "Lily?"

Lily was biting her lip, a look of anxiety on her face, while Violet shook her head silently.

WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

I hated when secrets were kept from me…

"Lily!" I practically shouted. Togepi nearly fell out of my lap, but I grabbed her and settled her onto the table next to my meal. She began to eat some of the crumbs of my waffle.

Daisy rushed into the room randomly, back from the bathroom. Her eyes were filled with big, blobby tears. She sniffled and wiped them away, while collapsing onto the chair next to Violet.

"What's wrong, Daisy?" I said, blinking. Violet continued to shake her head. Wasn't she getting dizzy?

"I messed the whole surprise up!" whined Daisy. She continued to wipe her tears away, smearing her pink mascara all over her face. It made her look like an attractive clown, in my opinion.

"What surprise?" I glanced at Lily, scowling.

Lily was frowning so much I thought her mouth would fall off.

"You're darned right you messed it up!" sighed Lily, ignoring my question. Violet began to mumble under her breath, and looked at me. She had finally stopped shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"We'd might as well tell her now," Violet shifted in her seat so she was facing me. Daisy was now wiping her smeared mascara off with a napkin. Lily walked to the table, next to Violet, and stared at me.

I was, well, very confused, obviously.

"Mist, we have something very important to tell you," stated Lily. Well, duh, I know that.

Violet's lips, which had been kept stiff and straight the whole time, suddenly curled into a genuine smile.

My eyebrow rose.

"You are…well…" Violet said slowly. She was trying to get me more excited. JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY, PLEASE!!!

"You're going to travel with your friends again!" squealed Daisy.

_A Half and Hour Later…_

"AHHHHH! AH! AH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! OH MY GAAAAAAAAWD!!!"

"MISTY! CALM DOWN, GIRL!!"

"Okay, okay, sorry…but seriously! OH-MY-GAWD! I can't believe you guys did this for me!"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Well, can you do something for us and stop screaming? You've been doing it for the past half and hour!"

The sunlight splashed through the wide window onto all of us, sitting on the blue couch in our home. It was not too far from the gym; currently, I was the Gym Leader, because my sisters were very busy with school and such. Way more then me, that is.

"Sorry," I giggled. I sounded like a giddy schoolgirl.

Lily smiled. "Well, we're glad you're happy about it!" Daisy nodded. Luckily, her mascara was completely wiped off.

I grinned back at all my smiling sisters. "But…why are you doing this for me?"

Daisy stared at her nails, picking the dirt out of them, but answered my question while doing so. "We know that you miss your friends a lot, Misty. You have dreams about traveling with them again all the time, and we felt kind of bad about keeping you away from them." Lily and Violet nodded.

"And so," Violet added on, "we decided to take over the gym for you, so you could go back to your friends."

I held in another squeal and scream of excitement, and wrinkled my nose cutely, which was something I always did when I was very happy about something. My sisters grinned.

"When am I leaving?" I suddenly asked.

"You're that eager to leave?" Daisy pouted.

"Well, no, but--"

Lily winked at me. "Ah, don't worry about it. We all know you're just dying to leave and go to your friends. You're leaving…tomorrow, actually."

"EH?!"

_Tomorrow_?!

But…that was only a day away!

For a split second, I thought of the _Annie _song, "Tomorrow", but then my mind snapped back into reality.

"But…but…tomorrow…that's so close! I won't have time to…!"

Violet chuckled. "Yes, it is close, but we'll tell everybody in town what's going on once they've seen you've left. And it won't take you that long to pack. You usually only bring clothes, Togepi, and your sleeping back, no?"

I nodded.

"Perfect, then. Won't take long at all." finished Lily. Daisy giggled and nodded, seeing the unsure look on my face.

"Toge, toge!" said Togepi happily. I looked down, realizing Togepi was in my lap. I had been so excited that I had practically forgotten about her for a while. I cuddled her close, and looked up at my sisters, grins still etched on their mouths.

"Are you sure, though? Are you _sure_ it's tomorrow?"

The three girls bobbed their heads up and down.

I felt like groaning. Sure, I was very happy that I would be able to see Ash and Brock again, but it would be hard to say goodbye to my sisters, and to say goodbye to Cerulean City.

Why is it that whenever something extremely happy happens, something bad or something to worry about has to follow along with it?

_Later That Night_

"Hey, Mist. What's wrong?" Violet took a seat next to me on my bed, while I stared out my window at the stars.

There was a short pause. I finally spoke up. "Violet…I really am going to miss you, Lily, Daisy, and basically all of Cerulean City."

Violet smiled a small smile. "Oh, Misty, we'll all miss you too. I know tomorrow is very close, but just think about Brock and Ash! They miss you a lot, sis. And you miss them too, right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well, that's it, then. Look, once you see them again, you'll forget all about us."

I stared at her, and then shook my head. "No. I'll think about you guys every day." Violet smiled softly and we hugged tightly, then let go.

"You'd better get some rest." said Violet. She rose from my bed and went to the door. "G'night, Mist."

"G'night."

She closed the door and left.

I sighed and flopped on my bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment, then rising to look around my room. I wanted to memorize everything before I left. Everything.

I remembered how I had been so happy when my sisters told me the surprise. I hadn't realized that I'd have to leave so soon. And I hadn't realized that I'd actually miss my sisters and this place, when I had been longing to see Ash and Brock for a year.

Togepi lay in her small bed next to mine, sleeping soundly in her egg shell. My face softened as I watched her sleep peacefully, and I flicked off the light. Crawling under my sheets and pulling them over me on the bed, I began to hum a song lightly while I drifted onto the Sleepy Express.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow,_

_I love ya, tomorrow,_

_You're always a day away…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

YAY! The first chapter is complete! I'm sorry if it was boring and stuff.

Raichu: Don't worry, it was.

(glares) Thanks for the criticism, Raichu.

Raichu: You're welcome.

ANYWAY, yeah. It was pretty boring, I admit. BUT NEVER FEAR! The other chapters will be more exciting.(Hopefully) The later chapters will DEFITATLY be more exciting, trust me! I really hope I get as many reviews as I did last time. Well, thanks for reading if you are!

Ja ne!

Kioko-san

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!!XD


	2. Misty's Goodbye

_Chapter Two: Misty's Goodbye_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Psy yai yai yai, psy yai yai yai yai!"

"Ughhhhh…"

"Psy yai yai yai, psy yai yai--"

"SHUT UP!"

"Psy yai yai yai, psy--"

_WHAM_

"Psy…yai…yai…yai." My Psyduck alarm clock's beeping(more like screaming, actually) went lower and lower after I had smashed it to the ground to shut it up, until it was yelling no more. Opening my bleary eyes, I saw that Togepi was already up and gone, probably eating breakfast. Looking around my room for no reason, I noticed that my traveling backpack was out, packed with clothes and some Pokemon food. I squinted at the backpack, staring, trying to register why my backpack was out.

That was when it hit me.

I'm leaving!

I rose out of bed slowly, rubbing my eyes and sighing at the same time. Saying goodbye to my sisters wasn't going to be easy.

Yet, even though that would be hard, I thought about seeing my friends again. There was a pink tint in my cheeks as I thought about Ash. Of course, I'd be glad to see Brock, too…

"Misty!" called Lily's voice from downstairs. I jumped up, surprised. "Breakfast's ready! C'mon down, sis!"

"Oh…" I mumbled. "Coming, Lily!"

I quickly looked in my drawers of my dresser, trying to figure out what to wear. This outfit had to be special, since I _was_ leaving and I wanted to look good for my friends. I picked out a pale yellow outfit(which was a unique looking shirt with an equally unique looking pair of shorts) and slipped on some sneakers, while stuffing two other outfits into my backpack.

"MISTY!" shouted Daisy's voice. She sounded impatient.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES!"

"But…I don't _have _any horses!"

I groaned aloud. Daisy was so ditzy sometimes.

I was about to go downstairs when I remembered how I might need a good book to read. I had brought _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ last time(My favorite story by far), and remembering that Violet had the fifth _Harry Potter_ book in her room, I might as well bring that and read it.

Suddenly, I noticed something on my desk. Usually, when I was feeling creative, I would sit at the desk and draw or write. There was a tall pile of drawings on the desk, the same with my stories; but I saw the corner of one drawing sticking out at the bottom. It was brightly colored. I didn't remember drawing it.

"MISTY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Violet _very _impatiently. I rolled my eyes.

"FOR THE LOVE OF JAR JAR BINKS, HOLD ON!" I screamed.

I carefully pulled the drawing out from the pile, then realized I was looking at the back of the drawing. I had colored a green and blue background on the back, and had written something in black…

_By Misty Waterflower_

_Age 12_

Whoa; I had drawn this picture 2 years ago!(AN: I don't know what age Misty really is. I'm guessing she's 13 or 14 currently, but I'm going to make her 14 in this fic. Also, in this fic, she left the group a year ago when she was 13 and hasn't seen them since, only talked to them occasionally. So, yeah!) It didn't seem like a lot to some people, but to me, it did. I flipped the page over, eager to see what I had drawn so long ago.

I blinked twice as I stared at the drawing.

It was a messy drawing, for sure, but I could clearly make out what scene of my life _this _was from.

On the page was a stick figure of me, in my old, very un-fashionable clothes that I used to wear. The sky was scribbled gray, with grayish white clouds that had dots of blue coming out of them(rain, obviously) There was also yellow, jagged lines coming out of them as well.(lightning) I was standing next to a wide, poorly drawn river, and had a surprised, but annoyed look on my face. There was a speech bubble coming out of my mouth. I carefully read it.

_Hey, that's my bike!_

A memory of images suddenly stuck me. I looked at the figure not too far away from the stick-figure-me; a boy.

He had messy black hair and black and white sneakers. He was riding my bike, and a yellow and black mouse-like creature was in the basket of my bike. And that boy's name was Ash Ketchum.

There was a speech bubble coming out of his mouth, too.

_I'll give it back someday!_

I wrinkled my nose, now remembering how Ash and I first met. Ah, what a meeting that was. A small smile crept up my face as I continued to examine the picture, noticing little details and such. I wasn't much of an artist at the age of 12, but I tried.

"**MISTY**! For cripe's sake…please!" I heard Lily shout again. She sounded angry now. Really angry.

I quickly put the picture down, dashed into Violet's room, grabbed the book, stuffed it in my backpack, grabbed my backpack, ran downstairs, and sat down at the kitchen table. Phew. I hope I burned a few calories from that.

"Finally," huffed Daisy. My sisters were all done eating already; even Togepi was done. I grinned sheepishly and ate the Captain Crunch cereal in front of me like there was no tomorrow. I then lifted up the bowl to my lips and slurped the milk from it, while all my sisters cringed with disgust.

"…right then," said Violet. "Mist, you got to go."

I looked up. It sounded like I was going to be voted off a TV show.

"Um…okay," I answered. I picked up my traveling backpack and slung it over my shoulder. "Why so soon?"

Lily smiled nervously. "Sorry, sis, we tried to find the cheapest flight for you to Hoenn, but we could only find the early one for 9:00 AM." Daisy and Violet nodded.

I tied my hair back into a side ponytail, and glanced at the clock. 8:15 AM.

"I guess I should get going," I sighed.

"Toge, toge, priiiiiii…" squeaked Togepi. She looked up at me with innocent eyes, and I smiled down at her and picked her up in my arms.

I looked at my sisters, the Waterflower sisters, and my eyebrow rose curiously. "So…who's driving me?"

PLEASE don't be Daisy…

PUH-LEASE don't be Daisy…

Lily and Violet looked at each other while Daisy was staring at her baby blue painted nails.

"Well, since Violet and I don't have a car yet…" said Lily slowly.

NOOOOOOOO!

NOT DAISY!

PLEASE!!

"…Daisy will be driving you."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Daisy smiled at me cheerfully. Hiding my disappointment, I smiled back.

I loved Daisy as much as loved my other sisters, but Daisy was a _horrible _driver. And when I say horrible, I MEAN horrible. She drove way too fast; so fast that sometimes she skipped stop signs or red traffic lights. I don't know how many tickets she's gotten, but she's probably got at least a hundred by now.

Luckily, she's never had to go to jail.

"Daisy, go start the car," said Lily, pointing to the door. Daisy nodded and went outside. My two other sisters turned to me, and I saw that their eyes were a little teary.

"Sis…I'm gonna miss ya!" whined Lily. She embraced me tightly, and I could smell rose perfume on her. Coughing slightly, I hugged her back, then let go.

"I'll miss you too, Lily," I replied, trying to keep a straight face. I looked down, and I swear, my ponytail was probably drooping.

I felt another tight hug; Violet.

"Hey, don't be so sad, Mist," chirped Violet. She let go and stared at me with tearful eyes. "You're going to see your friends again."

"I know…but…I really will--"

"Miss us, we know, Misty. But what we want most is for you to be happy! So please, don't worry, be happy."

I smiled. "Okay, I will."

My sisters smiled in return.

"C'mon, Misty! Let's go!" shouted Daisy from the car. I sighed deeply, clutching Togepi to my chest. My Pokeballs were around my waist on my belt, dangling.

Lily and Violet's smiles turned to grins. "See ya, sis," said Lily. Violet nodded, her grin as wide as Lily's.

I wrinkled my nose for the second time that day. "Yeah, see ya." I then ran out the door and jumped into Daisy's car, knowing that if I didn't leave now, I never would.

Daisy smiled at me. "Hey, there you are! Now, let's get to that airport!" She practically stamped on the pedal and we zoomed off so quickly, my heart skipped a beat.

I looked back as we drove in Daisy's red convertible, staring at the house. I didn't know why I was so sad about leaving; I wanted to see my friends so badly, but I knew how long I'd be away from my family, and my home city.

And for some, very odd reason, I felt as though something terrible would happen once I met up with Ash and Brock again.

I shook my head quietly as the house disappeared from sight. Daisy didn't notice.

Something terrible? No way. That would never happen. After I see them again, it'll be fun adventures for us again, like it was before.

Right?

Right.

Now facing forward, I looked back once again. The house was gone; I couldn't see it any longer. I sighed a very, very long sigh, and then wondered how I had so much lung capacity to do that.

"We're almost there!" chirped Daisy. The radio was on full blast, playing "Fly" by Hilary Duff. Daisy loved pop music, so it didn't surprise met that she was on the top popular music station.

But we were almost there. Once again, I thought about seeing Brock and Ash again…

I held my nose to keep it from twitching once more.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hmm…kinda boring chapter here, ne? Oh well. For those of you who think Misty shouldn't have been sad to say goodbye to her sisters, wouldn't you be sad to say goodbye to your family? Misty's going to be gone for a LONG time now, and probably won't visit in at least a year. In my opinion, anyway.

So, yep. PWEASE REVIEW!!

Ja ne,

Kioko-san

**Random Question of the Chapter**

Whenever I type 'Ja ne' on Microsoft Word, the Spell Check or Grammar Check or whatever changes it to 'Jan e'. Jan e? What's that mean? If anybody finds out for me, I'll post the answer on the next chapter followed by your username next to it, saying you answered it. It will become 'Random Fact of the Chapter' then, with a different 'Random Question of the Chapter'. Then so on, and so on. Simply answer the question in your review. If nobody answers, I'll post the answer myself.(Or just skip that question)

So, basically, the question of this chapter is: _What's 'Jan e' mean?_ Kinda easy if you search it on Google or something…(cough)HINT(cough cough) Heheh. Well, there is no Random Fact of the Chapter today either, because I don't have the answer yet. SO YEAH! I'm feeling lazy too right now, so I'm not gonna look up the answer. MWAHAHA! FEAR MY LAZINESS...yah, ok.(falls asleep and snores)


	3. The Flight to Hoenn

The Secret

By Kioko-san

(sniffles) WAHH! I barely got any reviews!

Raichu: Actually…you got none.

WAHHHH!! STOP BEING SO MEAN!!(sobs) Oh yeah, and if you're reading this right now and for some reason I have ten billion reviews or something, this chapter was wrote BEFORE I got those ten billion reviews! Though, I'll never get ten billion reviews, I know that for a fact…

Raichu: Yuuuup.

Taki: Stop being mean to Kioko!(chews on Raichu's tail)

Raichu: AHHH!! NOOOOO! NOT THIS AGAIN!!!(runs around in circles)

HEHEHEHE! Thank you, Taki! Now, Azurill, would you be so kind to do the disclaimer and claimer?

Taki: (lets go of Raichu's tail) WHAT?!

Azurill: Rill!(Gladly!) Azu, azu azurill, azu azu azu! Rill, azuuuuu azu azu rill rill.(Pokemon does NOT belong to Kioko-san, so don't sue! But, The Secret DOES belong to Kioko, so don't take it!)

Taki: (snarls) Why you little…(tackles Azurill and gets in an anime cloud fight)

(sweatdrops) Eh, for you new readers…Taki and Azurill have a BIG rivalry. Well, I don't wanna make this skit extremely long, so let's get this show on the road!

_Chapter 3: The Flight to Hoenn  
_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"AHHH! DAISY!! DAISY, SLOW DOWWWWWN!"

"What are you talking about?! This is a GREAT driving speed!"

"NO! NOT ONLY ARE YOU GOING TO GET US KILLED, YOU'LL DO SOMETHING EVEN WORSE: GET US IN JAIL FOR DRIVING TOO FAST!"

I suddenly realized how much sense the last thing I had just said sounded. No sense at all.

"Oh, c'mon, live life a little, Mist!"

I rolled my eyes. Was _this _called living life? NO!

Daisy grinned a million watt smile as we drove into the parking lot of the Cerulean City Airport. The airport was HUGE; not to mention pretty nice inside as well. I watched tons of people walking in and out of the airport, most talking on cell phones, for some reason.

"We're here, the airport!" cried out Daisy. Well, duh, where else would we be? New Zealand?

She jumped out of the car quickly after we had parked, still keeping her smile pasted on her face. A pink handbag dangled on her arm as she held it fashionably. Slowly getting out of the car, I slung my heavy backpack over my shoulder again, while holding a rather shocked Togepi(who was still scared from the insane car ride).

"Well, come on, Misty!" shouted Daisy. She had already begun to walk away. "We don't have all day! It's 8:20 now, you know!"

"I'm coming," I snapped. I chased after her, as we entered the building.

We walked into the airport, and I shivered. It was so cold; they defiantly had the air conditioning boosted up.

"Now, you don't have any luggage, so that's good." said Daisy, breaking the silence between us. "And we already bought your ticket for you and everything. So, little sister, all you need to do is go to your gate!"

My left eye twitched as she called me 'little sister'. I wasn't THAT much younger then her, Lily, or Violet.

"So…what gate am I?" I asked as we walked through the airport. I noticed a few guys checking Daisy out as we walked; it made me feel uncomfortable.

Or was I jealous…?

WAIT! No way!

Daisy pretended not to notice, but I knew she did. She, Lily, and Violet were checked out, flirted with, whatever you want to call it everyday. They were the beautiful Waterflower Sisters of Cerulean…I was a sister too, but you couldn't qualify me as _beautiful._

"Oh, your gate?" said Daisy suddenly, like 7 seconds after I had asked. Man, she's slow. "Gate B 17."

"Okay."

She giggled and waved at a few boys, and I rolled my eyes. I hated putting up with this, simply to say, crap.

To make things worse, two boys jumped in front of us. They looked like twin brothers, and I have to say, they were pretty cute. I blushed upon seeing them go in front of us like that, but then quickly glared at them.

"What do _you _want?" I snarled. Daisy was smiling slightly.

One of the twins glared back at me. "We didn't come for you, ugly face," he answered. "We came for this bea-u-tiful girl right here." He winked at Daisy, and my face fell as he insulted me.

I felt like killing him.

The other twin grinned at Daisy. "Hey, babe, what's your name? It must be gorgeous, like you." Daisy giggled, blushing furiously.

I still feel like killing him. Both of them, actually.

"Hey, lay off," said the first twin who insulted me. Let's call him Twin 1, and the other Twin 2. "She's mine," he declared proudly.

Daisy continued to giggle girlishly, and my eyebrow rose. "Excuse me?" I said, even though he hadn't asked me. I felt a little protective of my sister.

Twin 1 looked over at me and seeing the red hot flames flaring around me like an aura(AN: Think of how Sango usually is when Miroku um…AHEM!! Yeah).

"Er…did I say she's MINE? I meant…she's FINE!!" He smiled, glad he had gotten himself out of that situation. Daisy stopped giggling, Twin 2 gaped at Twin 1, and I stared at him coldly.

Twin 1 opened his eyes and looked around, suddenly realizing what he'd said. "Dammit…that didn't sound right, did it?" He laughed nervously.

_SLAP_

_Later On, at Gate B 17_

"Gee, I still didn't know you had it in you to slap him, Daisy." I really was surprised; normally, she'd giggle, but maybe she thought Twin 1 had gone too far.

Daisy shrugged. "Well, I'm not all girly, you know. Those guys were dodo heads, anyway!"

I cringed. Dodo heads?

As I sat down in a seat, sighing, a sudden noise suddenly erupted in my ears. It was a man on the speaker.

"_May we have your attention please, may we have your attention please. Everyone at Gate B 17, please board your plane now. It is currently 8:40 AM and the plane will take off at 9:00 AM. I repeat, please board the Gate B 17 plane now. Thank you."_

(AN: Sorry if this whole thing isn't really how you board a plane. Hey, I'm only 11 you know!)

"Eep! Looks like you gotta go now, sista," said Daisy, biting her lip. She looked back at me and smiled, then brought me into a tight embrace. Was it me, or did all my sisters hug so tightly?

"I'll miss you," whined Daisy. Although sometimes I DESPISED Daisy, I could sense the truth in her voice. She wasn't lying. She really was going to miss me.

"Me too," I said quietly. We finally let go, and I stood up, wrapping my backpack around my shoulder and holding Togepi in my other arm.

"Toge! Togeeee." Togepi squealed. She held out her arms for Daisy. For some reason, Togepi could sense that we were going to leave Daisy for a long time.

"Aww, Togepi," cooed Daisy. She smiled at the little Pokemon and then turned away, walking away. I stared in confusion. Was that all? What about one more goodbye?

Before Daisy was out of sight, she turned back to Togepi and I and waved. "Catch ya later!" she shouted, and then walked away again, while a group of guys followed her, drooling.

A small smile crept up my lips, and I walked to the woman, holding the ticket.

"Hello," said the woman in a bored tone. She glanced at my ticket. "Your ticket, please,"

I nodded and gently gave her the plane ticket, who snatched it away, examining it, then putting it on her desk next to her. "You may go."

"Thank you,"

_Later, on the Plane_

_"Attention, attention. The staff here at the Cerulean City Airport would like to say hello to you. We'd like to tell you that drinks and lunch will be served on the plane to Hoenn. This will be a 5 hour plane ride, so just ask any one of the staff members on the plane if you'd like a book or magazine to read. We will also be showing the movie 'Dude, Where's my Bulbasaur' in about an hour on the TV's in front of you. Thank you, have a nice flight!"_

I groaned. _Dude, Where's my Bulbasaur_? Has to be one of the WORST movies I've ever heard of. Well, I might as well watch it anyway. I didn't bring much on the plane to do.

"Like, oh my gaaaaaawd, your Togepi is so like, cute."

I blinked twice, then turned to see the girl sitting next to me. She had strawberry pink hair tied in two pigtails with hot pink bands holding them. She was also wearing a pink skirt, a pink skirt, and pink flip flops.

Think Pink, I guess.

"Um…thanks." I answered.

The girl smiled at me, showing all of her white teeth while bouncing up and down in her seat. Somebody had a little too much sugar today. "Like, your welcome. So, like, why are you going to Hoenn? It's because of like, relatives, right?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to see some old friends again." Togepi was hiding in her shell for some reason. Well, maybe she was blinded by the pinkness.

The girl's mouth formed into a wider, more perfect smile. "Like, oh-my-gawd, that is like, so awesome! I'm like, going to see my boyfriend. It's like, horrible that he lives far away and stuff, but we like, manage. I used to like, live in Hoenn, but then my family had to like, move back to Kanto. That's like, SO uncool, right? And then like…"

I stared at her. She was droning on and on. I looked around, tapped my foot, fiddled with my fingers, did basically EVERYTHING to give her the vibe that I was bored with her conversation. Obviously, she didn't get it.

"…so, like, yeah, that's what like, happened. Anyway, my name's like, Ayako. What's like, your name?"

"Oh, uh…Misty."

"Misty?" Ayako exploded into a fit of giggles. "Are you like, the 4th Waterflower Sister of Cerulean?"

I nodded. Oh, god, what I would like, do to shut her up right now…OH NO! Her '_like_' thing was rubbing off on me! NOOOOO!

"Like, duh! I should've known that! Like, oh my gawd, I love your sister Daisy. She's like, you know, so fashionable!" Ayako sighed, daydreaming of my sister's 'fashionable' outfits.

"Um…that's great…" I said nervously. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom now, if you don't mind."

"Oh!" Ayako squealed. "Okay, go like, ahead!" She brought her knees up to her chest, allowing me to go through.

"Er…thanks."

I walked through the aisle, glad to get away from Ayako. She was nice, but she talked way too much. As I passed countless people on the way, I suddenly heard a loud scream of anger ahead. I froze, as did many other people around me.

"GOD, HONESTLY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY COKE LEFT! I _DESERVE _TO HAVE COKE! JESUS CHRIST, HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE COKE ANYWAY?! AND INSTEAD YOU GIVE ME THIS CRAPPY CLEAR SODA?!" I think anybody miles away could hear the screeching of the young girl.

"Um," began the flight attendant nervously, "It's called Sprite."

I curiously moved forward, so I could see who the girl was. As soon as I saw her, I froze again.

She had purple hair tied in neat braids, and had a lavender purple bucket hat upon her head. She was also wearing a lavender tank top, followed by a magenta colored mini skirt and light purple flip flops. A look of pure rage was spread across her face.

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE IF IT'S CALLED SPRITE OR POOP! YOU'D BETTER BRING ME SOME COKE NOW OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOUR LIFE IS RUINED!" With that, she looked away, snarling, and began to read a teen magazine.

The flight attendant gulped and nodded, scurrying away even though it was obvious they had no soda. I walked past the girl, who was growling under her breath, and entered the bathroom.

As I stared into the mirror at my face, I began to fix my hair and think. Why did that girl seem so familiar? It was like I had seen her before. But I was sure I hadn't. So why…I just didn't get it.

I was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. "Excuse me, are you done yet?" croaked an old lady's voice.

"Almost," I said loudly.

I tweaked at my side ponytail a bit, then opened the door, smiled at the old lady, and traveled back down the aisle. As I passed the purple loving girl again, I saw that she was reading one page of the teen magazine intently.

I stopped for a second, staring at the page, trying to read what she was reading. The girl looked up at me, scowling.

"What are you looking at, bitch?" hissed the girl. I gulped and walked away quickly, back to my seat and sitting down.

"Hey, you're like, finally back!" squealed Ayako. "I like, TOTALLY have to tell you about the time I…" she began, but I was listening. I was simply thinking still about how familiar that girl looked, and about the page of the magazine she seemed so into to.

I shuddered at the thought of the page title. That was all I got to read.

_Ten Tips on how to Make a Boy fall in Love with You and Mess up His other Love Interest's Life_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Whee! BORING CHAPTER AGAIN W00T! Well, yeah. Sorry it was BOOORRRIING. But c'mon, it's only the 3rd chapter! In the 4th chapter I PROMISE Misty, Ash, and Brock will meet up again. By the 6th or 7th chapter, May and Max will come into the story. And by the 5th chapter, Mia will come!

Mia: (waits for everybody to be happy she's going to come)….WHY DON'T I HAVE ANY FANS?!

Umm…it's because you're evil.

Mia: Oh yeah. Sorry.(leaves)

OK THEN! I also wanna tell you all that Mia IS NOT an original character in Pokemon. A lot of people use the name 'Mia' for their made up Pokemon characters for some reason…I picked out the name Mia out of thin air, also because it started with M. So don't get confused, kay? Also, I'm not doing Random Question of the Chapter or Random Answer of the Chapter because I haven't gotten any reviews yet!(sweatdrops) PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW PEOPLE!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY YOU'D MAKE ME IF YOU DID! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Nevertheless, though, if I don't get any reviews, I'll continue anyway. I don't really want to give up on stories anymore…so yeah.

AND I CAN'T BELIEVE SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN TOMORROW! NOOOOOO!!(falls on knees dramatically) OH, THE HORROR! I can't WAIT until Winter Vacation…(counts the days)

Oh, and my birthday's in twelve days too! January 14! WHEEE!

Ummm…ok…there's nothing else to say so…SO LONG! FAREWELL! ADIEU AND GOODBYE! I flit, I float, I fleetly, fleetly fly!

(AHEM)

Ja ne!

Kioko-san


End file.
